Without You
by Megakari13
Summary: "Hinata I care about you and I love you more than anything. I know your dad doesn't like me and it got me thinking…I wouldn't really know what to do if you weren't with me anymore." -For Silverstargazer-


Conglomerations of stars hung from the skies, decorating the night beautifully. I gazed up for a while, taking in all of my surroundings; early summer air blowing gently on my face, frogs croaked to their own tune somewhere off north, and the feel of Naruto's hand in mine to top it all off.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?" I asked rolling over to look at him with a small smile, instantly he returned the smile.

"I said it's getting late, your father might start to get worried." Naruto's hand suddenly vanished from mine, leaving me grasping for air. He stood up offering to help me up; I sighed and stood up as well.

"I suppose you're right, why must you be so responsible Naruto-Kun?" I whined. Naruto smiled vividly, making me blush uncontrollably as I used to when Naruto would do so much as look in my direction. But that was before; before Naruto confessed his mutual attraction to me.

A lot had changed since Naruto and I began dating, I don't stutter or blush as much as I did before. My shyness somehow went away gradually and I became more outgoing or a 'total badass' as Ino liked to put it. Naruto, well he's still the man he was before: strong, witty, and one of the most amazing ninjas in the whole village, only with a more developed sense of maturity. I guess it's a good thing that we brought out the best in each other, like it was meant to be and that was the way we liked it.

"Can I ask you something Hinata?"

"Yes anything Naruto." Naruto tightened his grip on my hand as we approached the Hyuuga Residence.

"How late are we when you see Neji and your father waiting for you at the gate?" My eyes went wide open seeing that he was asking that because Neji and my father _were_ waiting for me at the front of the gate and neither one of them looked happy.

"Ah, maybe its best that you leave me here, I can walk there by myself." I gasped.

"No, it's alright I can walk you there. Besides, I have something to ask Neji." He said confidently. In time we arrived there, greeted my father and cousin before I was asked to step inside the house.

"I apologize for breaking curfew." I said meekly, bowing in the direction of my father and Neji. My father had not said a word since I entered my home; he'd only look out the window and exchange meaningful looks with my cousin.

"Dismissed." My father said simply before walking away, leaving me with Neji to walk me to my bedroom.

"Is father really upset that I'm late? I didn't mean to get home at this hour, it's just that—"

"Your father doesn't approve of Naruto-San." Neji intercepted, he glanced at me with eyes that matched mine and gave me a small smirk. That's when I realized that Neji knew something that I didn't! Of course, all this time here at home helping my dad out with family issues; my father needed someone to speak with and that person was Neji.

"Well…why not? Tell me everything." We reached the top of the stairs.

"That is all. Your father just hasn't come around to liking Naruto and now that you came late and _with_ him, he isn't much closer to have a soft spot for Naruto." Neji shrugged.

"Then why hasn't he told me? It's almost going to be a year since we began dating!" I whimpered helplessly. If my father didn't approve of who I was dating, it might cause trouble for Naruto and me.

"It's not that easy Hinata. You know what, just go to sleep okay?" Neji walked away wearily and muttered a 'goodnight' before disappearing into his room.

"It's okay Hinata, you can do this…" I tried to cheer myself up while I lied in bed.

"That's tough; I wouldn't know what to do if I was in your position." Ino exhaled loudly before taking a sip from her lemon water.

"Ugh, I've never really been in situations like this. He is my first boyfriend after all. Should I care? Or should I just ignore my father's feelings towards this and love Naruto?" I was beginning to get flustered, for some strange reason I would think that my father would have no problem at all with getting along with Naruto; he was a very skilled ninja and he's contributed to the village in many ways. Though he is a bit of a block head, he still knows his place.

"Don't worry about it Hinata." Sakura chimed in, clearly trying to change the subject. "Why don't you tell us what Naruto is deciding to do for your anniversary?"

"Humph, probably just going to take you out for some goofy ramen dinner and then straight home. Oh the romance." Ino scoffed sarcastically rolling her eyes before I could even answer.

I sent a small glare at her before I replied, "Well, he hasn't really told me anything yet. He says it's something of a surprise." I couldn't help but giggle in excitement. More than glad was I to see that Naruto was serious about our relationship. Ino and Sakura gaped at me for a while before beaming and telling me to have a good time and not to worry about what my father had to say for the moment.

"Hey Hinata!" rather familiar voice called out making the three girls turn in unison. _Woof!_

"Hello Kiba, what can I help you with?"

Kiba put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet with a rather cheeky smile.

"Well, think of me as your personal butler for tonight because I agreed to help Naruto out with this date thing of yours. He can't come here because he's still setting up but, I need you to go home and change or do whatever you girls do to get pretty and meet up with me before the sun goes down. Cool?" Kiba smiled even brighter. Ino and Sakura began to whisper to each other while I nodded at Kiba and took off running towards home.

Somewhere in me, I knew that tonight was going to be wonderful.

Kiba and I took off at sundown, just like he'd planned. When he first saw me he smiled widely and began teasing me about Naruto, making me blush. I was wearing a dark purple halter top that fit me snug (Countless times I had checked if it was not too revealing) and some black shorts that ran a little past my middle finger. I tied my dark hair back with a hair band and held my bangs back with a small hair clip decorated with small purple gems. That wasn't too much was it?

"We're almost there." Kiba reassured me. I was thankful for that, the night was unusually humid and dirt and sweat started to cling to my skin. _Hopefully Naruto doesn't notice._

We reached a small grassy plane that stretched out a few feet before there was more forest. I couldn't see much because Kiba extended his hand out before me to keep me at bay.

"Hey Naruto you here?"

"Yeah, is Hinata with you?" I heard Naruto reply back but I couldn't see him, the moon was just a thin sliver suspended in the sky and it gave off a little bit of light.

"Sure, you want me to send her over or what?" Kiba looked back at me and smiled cunningly, it irritated me.

"Yes come on out Hinata." Naruto called me; I ducked under Kiba's large arm, around Akamaru and past the edge of trees. Now that I was more exposed to the small plane, I could see that it wasn't as large as I had predicted however it was curved to look like a crescent; starting at the end of a small but rather picturesque lagoon and ended at the other end.

Small paper lamps were spread out all around illuminating the place tenderly and making the lagoon sparkle.

It was sweet and simple, I was more than pleased. My lavender eyes began to look for him when I was done admiring it.

"You like it?" I heard him whisper right in front of me, startling me so. I stayed silent for a moment, trying to see him smile down at me and with hopeful eyes waiting for my response.

"Yes, i-it's amazing!" I gasped throwing my arms around his neck tightly. Naruto let out a sigh followed by a small laugh and he told me that he was glad that I did like it.

"So need anything else? Snacks? Cond—" Kiba called out from the forest, I had completely forgotten that he was there and apparently so had Naruto.

"Go away mutt!" He growled playfully. Kiba shouted a goodbye; Akamaru barked his and soon enough Naruto and I were alone. For real this time.

"So...You really do like it right?" Naruto took me by the hand and swung it around a few times.

"Of course," I giggled. "How did you find this Naruto? All these years I have been living here, I never noticed a small and secluded lagoon right smack in the middle of the forest." I wondered in awe.

"Well I was beginning to grow desperate, trying to find a spot for you and me to celebrate our anniversary and all. So I decided to take a walk and I came across here I don't really know where it came from but then again hardly anyone wanders into the forest anymore remember?" He explained.

"Ah that's right, I keep forgetting we're not kids anymore." I sighed in agreement; ever since we all grew up no one's really stepped foot in the woods to play or train anymore.

Naruto started for the edge of the lagoon that seemed to be glass instead of water, the water was just that clean.

"Sit with me." He spoke softly tugging at my arm to sit with him; I did so grasping at the soft grass that covered the whole place. My gaze wandered over the lagoon once more, I noticed there was a few cherry blossoms spread out along the surface of the lagoon, as the wind picked them off their branches and lay them gently on the water. So beautiful.

Then I looked to Naruto who was only looking at me with a small smile, I reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Thank You Naruto-Kun."

A small blush crept on my face as I tried to look away; suddenly I felt arms around me, hugging my body closely to Naruto's.

"Hinata…I need to tell you something." Naruto whispered into my hair. I would have replied back but I was out of words at the moment, happiness had consumed my voice box. "I-I…erhm…I—Dammit! Hinata I love you." He finally said and let me go holding me out by my shoulders.

A huge smile formed on my lips as I said, "I love you too Naruto." I leaned in to kiss him again just not on the cheek this time.

"But that's not all I wanted to tell you." Naruto spoke afterwards. I was confused so I just told him to go on. "Hinata I care about you and I love you more than anything. I know your dad doesn't like me and it got me thinking…I wouldn't really know what to do if you weren't with me anymore."

We stared at each other for a while in silence, wind started to blow gently now, easing off the humidity. Naruto then reached out for me and took me in his arms again. I had no idea as to how Naruto found out that my father didn't like him but I didn't care about that for now. My heart was swelling with all my emotions.

A small tear rolled down my cheek and before I was able to hide it, Naruto had spotted it first. "Don't cry." He wiped it away with his lips, planting a kiss on my cheek.

Just then he released me and took something out of his pocket, holding it before me humbly. A small teardrop shaped pearl necklace, with two light purple diamonds aligned above it. "Ino and Sakura helped me pick this out for you," He said as he put it on me and then kissed the back of my neck before looking at me again. "Just a little something for our anniversary"

My appreciation for everything was quickly demonstrated as I traced the outline of his lips with mine.

*_Two weeks later*_

"Hinata," Neji called out for me, I glanced up from my training dummy and looked around. "Your father wants to have a word with you."

I nodded slowly, letting him walk away I thought about how odd this was. My father was calling for me, and he hardly did so.

I stood behind the cherry wood framed door with white panels and small lilac colored petals scattered about; at first I hesitated. Not that I was afraid of my father, I was just nervous about what he had to say. For all I knew he would want to talk to me about Naruto.

Finally, I brought myself to opening the door just a crack, calling for my father. "In here Hinata." He replied. I slid the door wider and shut it behind me.

"Neji said you needed to have a word with me?" I blurted out as I bowed. When I was back up and facing him he seemed to have a stern glare in his eyes but quickly turned it into a more relaxed stare.

"Yes I do, please sit Hinata." I did so. "It's about that Naruto boy that you're seeing."

My stomach dropped a bit, it was tied into untamable knots and my stuttering seemed to be coming back out of nervousness.

"N-Naruto? What a-about him father?"

"It's nothing bad Hinata no need to feel troubled." A small sigh escaped my lips though I was still anxious to know what he had to say about Naruto.

"T-then—_ahem_—then what is it?" My gaze was trained on my father's face, trying to see any signs of anything suspicious.

"Neji convinced me that it would be a noble idea to invite the young boy to dinner. Your mother of course agreed with him." I could tell that the smile on my father's lips was forced.

Maybe inviting Naruto would be something important in our relationship however it might just lead to some kind of trouble. Naruto would be able to charm my parents and convince them that he's an excellent ninja and person. Right?

_Foolish, don't doubt your boyfriend Hinata._ I scolded my self mentally. _However, it is too soon of a notice to prepare for this. Naruto hasn't had a heads up yet. He won't be prepared and neither will I for whatever my family decides to throw at us._

"Hinata?"

"Uh…he can't tonight." I covered quickly. "Kakashi-Sensei has him on a mission outside of the village."

My father's stare turned towards me and with raised eyebrows he said, "Oh." A simple nod was my only response, father had let go of the argument so quickly it didn't seem right. "Well I asked Neji if he could run into town to investigate his whereabouts. Why don't we wait until Neji reports himself?"

"You don't believe me?" I replied, slightly appalled. Sure I had lied, but it wasn't like I lied to him on a regular basis.

"Of course I do, after all you know more about him than I. It's just that your mother wouldn't believe me if I told her my self." A small chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head gently.

My lips pulled up into a slight smile as I let go of my fear of everything going wrong.

So it turned out that Neji did find Naruto and luckily, Naruto had the night off. Dinner with him and my father was promised tonight and with every passing minute, uneasiness and excitement blanketed me.

My blank eyes stared at the reflection in the mirror, I was all dressed up for this dinner just as my mother had suggested; with a lavender colored silk kimono that ended a little below my knees, with smoky grey branches embroidered along the bottom left and twirling up around my body to my right arm. Matching flats and the pearl necklace Naruto had given me for our anniversary completed my outfit.

"Hinata, dinner is ready." Neji told me as he stood halfway inside the door; he was well dressed for tonight as well; wearing a light grey yukata with black branches running from his left arm to the middle of his chest. It was very traditional and formal no doubt.

"Is Naruto-Kun here yet?"

"No," he replied simply and stayed at the door for a while until he sighed rather loudly and walked over to my bed and sat down. "You had better prayed that everything goes well tonight Hinata."

"What do you mean?" I whirred around to look at my cousin.

"I mean that you know Naruto—"

"Naruto isn't going to mess anything up. Naruto more mature than you give him credit for Neji." I snapped however Neji didn't react to it; he just stared at me calmly and very well aware of my reaction.

"You're right….I apologize for saying so. Naruto-Chan is my comrade and I shouldn't doubt his potential like that." Neji stood up and walked out the door just like that.

_We're not kids anymore. _

We were all seated for dinner as soon as Naruto had arrived. The first few moments were silent as I watched everyone take a first bite out of their rice and fish. I noticed my mother and father glance at Naruto and observe nearly his every move. Naruto just kept on eating, either pretending not to notice my parent's rude stares or not noticing them at all.

I exchanged a pleading glance with Neji, telling him to distract my parent's attention.

"Naruto-San," My father beat Neji to talking but I was just thankful that the silence was cleared. Naruto immediately stopped what he was doing and turned up to look in my father calmly. I stared at them both intensely, puzzled by their cool expressions and somehow interested eyes. Naruto glanced at me for a moment while my father asked away about Naruto's whereabouts. His blue eyes glistened as a small smile that said 'everything is going to be fine' was spread across his face.

Instantly, I released the death grip I had on my yukata's skirt and felt a smile on my lips as well. Everything _was_ going to be fine.

Dinner was over but we remained at the table, still upholding the conversation. It was better than I had expected, it was then when I realized that I was just worrying for nothing. Father seemed to enjoy Naruto's company as well as Naruto enjoyed his. We talked…even laughed! At one point, Neji looked over at me and winked with a small smile. Clearly he thought this was going great as well.

"Naruto-San, I heard that Tsunade is looking for people that would be able to assist in the mission to attain special scrolls….have you heard of anything about that?" My father asked nonchalantly.

Suddenly it was becoming difficult to breathe, my eyes widened as I desperately tried to compose my self. _I've heard about that mission, it was said to be extremely perilous!_

When Tsunade sends Ninja's off to assist most of them are gone for months if lucky. I stared intently at Naruto, waiting for his reply. He seemed to be slightly disappointed, as if….it was something he didn't want to bring up.

"Yes, actually I have," He forced a smile and coughed before looking up at my father. "And I have already informed Tsunade that I would be leaving with the Squads."

"Very interesting, I can see you are willing to protect your village." Father said, most certainly pleased.

Well I wasn't. _How come he never told me?! Was he going to leave without telling me?_ I was torn apart between sheer anger and sadness.

"It's getting late, and I assume you would like to rest up right?" Naruto smiled as he stood, rubbing his neck. My father, mother, and Neji stood as well bowing and saying their good byes. Naruto thanked us for the dinner and walked out the door.

"And good luck be with you." My father added as he watched Naruto walk off. I stared after him, still sitting. Fear keeping me motionless.

"Hinata!" Neji hollered as I pushed past him and father out the door of the Hyuuga residence. They called after me, surprised. Naruto heard the shouts of Neji and my parents, and turned around to face me.

I skidded to a halt right in front of him and stared up at him trying to regain my breath. His blue eyes scanned my face, he raised one hand to my face; I grabbed it and moved it down.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to that mission?" My voice was slow and shaky. Naruto smiled somberly and with his other arm he tried to pull me closer.

"I didn't want to scare you; I didn't want to tell you like this…" He trailed off, placing a kiss on my forehead. My eyes suddenly felt prickly with tears, I wiped them angrily away and stared at him.

"Then when? When were you going to tell me Naruto?!" I said darkly. "When are you leaving?" I asked, trying to calm my self down.

Naruto looked uncomfortable with my question, looking every where except at me. I knew what was coming, and I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did.

"I—"

"Stop…"

"I leave to—"

"I don't want to hear it anymore! STOP!" I cried scratching at my ears, hoping that I would suddenly go deaf and I wouldn't hear that he was going to say he was leaving tomorrow.

"Hinata stop acting like this!" He grabbed at my arms and tried to pull me towards him but I fussed even more violently. "I'm sorry! I didn't want this to happen but I had to." He explained as best as he could while I cried silently.

"Hinata….please stop crying." Naruto pleaded, stroking my hair trying to comfort me, but that just made me realize that it wasn't going to be like that for a while. And if something happened to him—the thought was too much for me to handle, so I cried even more.

"Hinata," Neji called from behind. "You need to come back." He ordered.

"Don't worry about it Neji, I can send her in when she's ready." Naruto offered. I didn't do as much as peek through my hair at Neji's troubled face.

"Hinata, why would you run off like that?" I heard my father now, irritated by all of the sudden confusion. "Hyuuga-San, if you would just let me—"

"Hinata come inside right now," my father cut him off. I could feel his stare on my back. "Naruto I would appreciate it if you would release my daughter. This is no time to be making such scenes."

"But Sir I—"

"Hinata." Neji stepped up and grabbed at my arm, it might have not looked like it but Neji's grip was tight and meant all seriousness. Reluctantly, I let go of Naruto to go over to my father and Neji. I felt Naruto's clutch on my sides even after that, reluctant, like mine.

"Goodnight Naruto-San." My father finished and grabbed a hold of my by my wrists. And with that it was over, I wouldn't see Naruto until who knows when…that was the last time I saw him.

*_Three Months Later*_

"Hina-Chan, want to come over to my place?"

"I…uh, no I'm still training."

"C'mon Hinata, it'll be fun, just you and me for a little girl time." Ino sighed into the phone.

"….I'm sorry, I just can't right now."

Ino sighed again and I heard some rustling in the background. "Alright, but you know that if you need to talk about it Hinata. I'm right here…we all miss Naruto so…"

I flinched at the mention of his name; it was kind of difficult to go out now. The fear of breaking down in front of everyone keeps me alone in my own home; my stuttering even came back. It felt horrible but I didn't feel comfortable anymore to be socializing and not a day would go by without me worrying about Naruto's well being.

"Y-yes, thank you…." I hung up. For a long while I stared at the kitchen wall just wanting to clear my mind before returning to my training outside. I felt like a machine, not thinking of anything and beating dummies without ceasing everyday. Almost all day.

*_Five Months_*

"Where is he, I thought he would have been here by now." I grimaced at the floor and scanned my surroundings trying to find Kiba. We were paired up on a mission to survey the forest and he wouldn't show. The thought of me doing this mission all on my own made me feel frustrated and sluggish.

_WOOF!_ I heard the bark of the massive dog that was trotting my way, Kiba running right behind him.

"Sorry I'm late. It's not really like me but I got distracted with something at home." Kiba smiled apologetically.

"No problem, I wasn't here for long anyways. Let's go." I gave him a small grin in return.

"So…I haven't seen you around lately. How have you been?" Kiba looked down at me with his hands stuffed in his pockets as we walked home. It was almost dark out with some light coming from the sliver of sun peeking out of the horizon.

"Yeah….I-I guess not." I stared at the ground. "I'm doing fine."

"Stop lying." Kiba smirked, his eyes closed and his head facing the sky. Bewildered, I gaped at Kiba and his stupid smirk. "I'm n-not lying. You asked me how I was d-doing and I replied 'fine'. That's that." I flushed in anger, Akamaru poking his muzzle against my open palm to try to calm me down.

"Well, I guess if you mean that you're fine…there's no other choice than to believe you." Kiba opened his eyes and looked at me. "But I know that you're hurting about Naruto leaving."

We stared at each other in silence for a very long time, his lips curled up into a small, heartfelt smile. From the corner of my eye I saw his arm rise up to my face but before I could react, he rubbed his thumb across my cheek bone.

"Don't cry." He mumbled poking my cheek. My hand touched my cheek bone where he had rubbed his thumb across and felt some water. _I'm crying?! Without noticing, I cried? _

"I..erhm…I have to get g-going Kiba. I'll see you around." I tried to run off but something caught me by the back of my shirt nearly leaving me to fall flat on my butt. Kiba was still holding on to me when he said, "Why don't we talk about this sometime Hinata? I can tell you need someone to talk to and we've been in the same team forever…you can trust me right?"

"Well I-uh…"

"You know where I live, just head on over there tomorrow if you're not busy." And with that he let me go and waved me off. As odd as this sounded, I was starting to think that Kiba was right.

_It feels like I'm betraying Ino and Sakura for doing this…_ I thought, my fist forcing a knock against the soft wood of Kiba's door. Nothing went on for a while; I stood in silence waiting for a reply.

"Well no one's home, I guess Kiba is busy." I sighed, torn between relief and disappointment that no one was home. My lavender eyes scanned the skies as I turned around only to find a smiling Kiba and gleeful Akamaru at his feet.

"Hiya Hinata!" Kiba gave me a wide smile. _Woof Woof!_ He had in his hands a few paper bags that were full with what seemed to be groceries.

"My mom sent me out to get some things from the store." He explained. "Lucky I got here just in time huh?"

"Yeah…guess so." I offered a small smile. Kiba stepped in front of me to open the door, allowing me to go in first.

It was dark and kind of small, almost claustrophobic….in a cozy way. I don't think that I'd ever been in Kiba-Kun's house before. I walked as far forward as I could so I could give Kiba and Akamaru a chance to step inside as well; Akamaru already knew his way around and disappeared right behind a corner in the far right of the room. "Whoops sorry about that." Kiba apologized and walked over to the window to open the shutters that revealed a cute living room based on warm colors adding more to the welcoming vibe.

"There, make yourself at home while I just set these things down, then we can talk." Kiba explained disappearing into what seemed to be the kitchen, I wasn't sure. For minutes I stood where I had been like a statue, absorbing nearly every little detail of the living room when suddenly I felt something brush against my ankle; it was Akamaru who stealthily made his way towards a cream colored futon and made himself comfortable. His lazy eyes made their way up at me as if asking me to sit next to him, which I did, I walked over and sat next to him, laying his paws and head on my lap while I stroked his white fur gingerly.

"Well," I heard Kiba call out as he made his way back. "That's that…let's talk." He sat on the floor not far from me and Akamaru.

"Oh…" I sighed not knowing when to start, Kiba's joking smile suddenly turned more sincere as he gently touched my knee with his fingertips. "Don't worry about it Hinata, you can trust me…and if you're starting to regret coming here to talk I won't be upset. I can understand."

His voice was quiet and soothing; Kiba hardly showed this side of him. My pale eyes scanned his dark ones as I tried to look for the beginning.

"He didn't tell me he was leaving…."

"He didn't mention it to all of us actually…" Kiba added.

"What he said was that he didn't plan on telling me like he did but I know he was lying, I knew that he didn't plan on mentioning it…in person that is." I paused suddenly angry at Naruto angry tears welled in my eyes but I furiously wiped them away, Akamaru gently licking my chin and whining lowly. Kiba noticed my attempt of tears and sat on the side opposite of Akamaru so I was in between them; he placed his arm around me and gave me a light squeeze.

"You know how dangerous that damn mission is Kiba! I'm not mad that he did the right thing…what really gets me is that he never bothered to mention it to me. He basically abandoned me for however long that mission is going to take or if something went wrong—" I choked up with tears that I couldn't hold back anymore. Tears along with the words to how I was feeling came out of me like a river I was pretty sure that Kiba wasn't prepared for this.

Both Kiba and Akamaru enveloped me in a tight hug while I tried to stop crying about it.

"I guess it is kind of angering that he didn't bother to tell you before hand. I don't know what was going through his mind I didn't see it in him to do that to you Hina…_ever._"

"Neither did I…."I sniffed lowly, Akamaru then pressed his doggy nose against my cheek and padded away to some part further in the house leaving Kiba and I alone. "But it's not like he meant to hurt me." _Not even I believe that anymore…_ my conscience told me. _N-no, Naruto would never—_

"Hina," Kiba's voice whispered softly, his warm breath hitting my forehead. He turned a little so he could be facing me with his hand clutching mine. "I would never…ever do that to you…" His dark eyes fixed on mine, the intensity of his gaze kept me locked in place.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back trying to look away but I couldn't. Kiba inched closer, surprisingly enough I wasn't uncomfortable with that…I actually felt the need to be closer.

"Hinata….I love you." He confessed. "I always have."

"Kiba I don't th—"

"Hear me out, please." His voice faint and demanding. "Naruto left you here with out a warning but I would never do that to you Hinata-Kun." He leaned in for what seemed to be a kiss and I just stayed there doing nothing.

A little part inside of me was screaming at me to get away, to stop him but I didn't when just like that, the thought of Naruto and me at that little secluded place in the forest he fixed for me crossed my mind. I remembered the feel of his arms around me and how he told me he loved me. I believed him.

"Stop." I cried out pushing myself away from him, I stood up and looked back at him. Bewildered, he stared back.

"What's wrong?" He sighed nervously.

"Kiba this is wrong, I can't-_we can't_- Naruto is your friend." I gasped, shaky and scared, realizing the consequences that could have come with kissing Kiba.

"He's not much of a friend if he dates the girl that I specifically said I liked!" Kiba countered, standing up now. "I told him I liked you a long time ago, before you guys were even dating. He took you out of my reach Hinata, what kind of a friend does that?" He grimaced at the thought of the memory.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kiba, I never knew." I replied, quieter now. "But that doesn't matter."

"He's not coming back Hina! You already said how dangerous that mission was!" He growled, lashing out at the wall with his now elongated claws; five thin but deep scars ran along the pastel grey wall paper. I flinched in horror.

"We're engaged…" I whispered as a last resort. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but there was no other way to get him to understand.

"Engaged?" Kiba repeated the word, he looked hurt but he was calm now. It was a lie, I bit my lip and nodded to confirm.

"He proposed to me before he left, when I found out he was leaving. I'm sorry if right now I let you think otherwise but, as much as it hurts to be away from Naruto-Kun I love him and I'll wait for him. Whether he comes back home or not." I choked out. And with that I left, not looking back.

"Ino and Sakura are asking for you." Neji popped his head through my bedroom door. I looked up at him and sighed, following him to the door.

The girls looked rather happy, not any less than I had expected. "Hi." I waved simply.

"You have to come with us Hinata!" Ino exclaimed grabbing my wrist and pulling me along.

"Hey wait no, where are you taking me?" I protested.

"You can come too Neji!" Sakura added pulling him along as well. We went all over Konoha, not walking, _running_. I was out of breath and cranky that they made me run all the way to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

"What the hell is this all about?" I grumbled angrily but neither Sakura nor Ino bothered to tell me, they only cracked identical grins and led me inside. It was quieter and lonelier than usual. _Odd..._

Sakura and Ino let me go finally and walked off in front of me, I also noticed that Neji wasn't beside me any more.

"Seriously guys what's going on?"

…

…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA-KUN!"

A crowd of people suddenly filled the room as if by magic. It was my friends and mentors all coming to congratulate me as Ino nudged me over to a purple and white icing cake centered on a single table. I didn't expect any of what was going on, my birthday was last week and I had decided that I didn't want to do anything to celebrate. Ino and Sakura must have planned it all.

Smiling faces came to me to give tight hugs; Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, the girls, Neji, even Kiba was in the cheering crowd!

"Well what are you waiting for? Make a wish honey!" Kurenai squealed happily. I scanned the crowds of people around me and smiled truly thankful for them. But there was someone missing. So I closed my eyes and wished.

Everyone clapped when the candles were put out and Sakura began to cut it into pieces.

"Aww what? The party started with out me?!" a voice called out from the back of the room. Every one turned their attention behind me and they all cheered. My body whirred around to see sparkling blue eyes, blond hair, and whisker marked cheeks pulled up to make a smile with his lips.

"N-Naruto…" I whispered breathlessly. Naruto placed down the balloons he had in his hands and reached out to hug my waist pulling me in. My face was buried into his chest as I breathed his scent in, it had been so long since I had seen him, and it felt surreal to have him with me.

"Hey Hina." Naruto whispered softly into my hair and placed a long kiss on my forehead. My hands moved from his chest and moved up to his jaw line as I pulled him in for a kiss. Tears fell from my eyes, but this time they weren't angry tears or cheerless; I was ecstatic that Naruto was back and he was safe.

Soon after Naruto went around saying hi to everyone and explaining how they successfully completed the mission and they retrieved the scrolls. We mingled for a while just talking and eating cake with ramen. At one point Kiba apologized for being so rash and asked for my friendship.

"Kiba I've known you for almost all of my life, you're one of the people I can confide in; so long as you're serious about just being close friends." I explained.

Kiba smiled, showing off his canines, "Of course Hinata-Chan!" He gave me a quick hug and said he was sorry again.

"Hinata can I talk to you for a sec?" Naruto held out his hand for me to follow. Kiba waved me off and walked over to Ino.

"Yes Naruto?" He took me outside of the Ramen shop where we could be alone. He stared up at the stars, gathered in odd but beautiful patterns.

"Did you miss me?" He asked softly. My brows furrowed in confusion as I stepped closer.

"Of course I did! How you left like that…" I trailed off, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I really am sorry Hinata. I missed you too." He turned and hugged me tightly again before pulling away, reaching into his blazer's pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot I got you this. Happy Birthday." He smiled in the dark handing me a box wrapped in wrapping paper.

"You didn't have to." I said sheepishly taking the box and ripping the paper open. It was a small black box. My hearts beat quickened and my hands quaked as I opened the little box.

The lid came off; inside was a ring glistened gorgeously with the moonlight; my hand was covering my mouth as I gasped. "What is this Naruto?"

He got down on one knee, pulled me on to his upper thigh and looked at me genuinely.

"What do you say Hinata? Would you want to be Hinata Uzumaki?" He took the ring from the box and placed it on the corresponding finger and gazed up at me, waiting for my response.

…

…

…

"That would be wonderful, YES!" I cried, flinging my arms around his neck. I felt him sigh with relief.

"I'm glad."

**((Plot Credit to Silverstargazer, because her amazing mind created it~))**


End file.
